


Just a quickie

by EnmaRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnmaRose/pseuds/EnmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>f you would like to send a prompt my account is love-heichou-forever on tubmlr. This story will also be posted on my FanFiction account Enmadearist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>WARNING: This is NSFW and just porn with out a plot. Rated Explicit for Violence, Language, and Sexual Content. If you wish to continue YAY PORN, hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a quickie

 

“on all fours mutt” The raven haired male commanded to a tall well built brunet.

 

“yes sir” the brunet answered as he got down. The raven haired stood from his chair and began to strip slowly.

 

“Watch carefully Eren.” The raven haired spoke. Eren picked up his head and watched the older male strip. The slow teasing show made Eren hard in mere seconds. Once the strip show had concluded the raven haired male cat back down and motioned for Eren to stand. “Now, I want you to put on a show for me.”

 

“yes master Levi” Eren answered as he jumped up from his place on the floor. He then slowly began to pull up his shirt rubbing his chest in slow circular motions. While this was going on Levi was trying to avoid the oncoming erection. Eren was soon free of his shirt and slowly unbuttoning his pants while gyrating his hips in a sensual manner. He moved his hands away from his zipper and began rubbing up and down his inner thighs. As he bit his lower lop with eyes half lidded and a soft blush across his cheeks.

 

“Lets move this show along a little quicker.” Levi said in a demanding tone. Eren nodded and moved his hands back to the zipper undoing it and sliding his pants and boxers down at the same time. His penis sprang free and was already leaking pre-cum. “good boy, now sit.” Levi motioned as he spoke. And stood while walking to the desk located on the other end of the room.

 

Eren sat on his knees in front of Levi with his chin up, eyes cast down, hands lay on his knees palm up, and was fully erect. “Suck” Levi commanded, Eren sat up, put his hand on Levi’s thy and took the top of the penis into his mouth. The way Eren moved his tongue and bobbed his head could make any man cum in minutes, even Levi. Levi cleared his throat as a warning to Eren so he could slow down and take his time. Eren Flattened his tongue out along the bottom of Levi's member and began to move his head more slowly making his way down Levi's shaft. Once Eren reached his limit he placed his hand on the bottom of Levi's penis rubbing as he kept bobbing his head. “Eren make me further.” Levi demanded and Eren looked up making a small nod trying to push Levi in further hoping not to gag. Eren tried to force more and more of Levi into his mouth but the harder he tried the closer he felt to puking.

 

Levi placed his hand on the back of Eren's head holding him down but not pushing any further as Eren gagged after a few seconds Levi let up and Eren pulled back coughing and trying to suppress his gag reflex. There were tears forming in the corners of his eyes and he rubbed his throat and stomach. Levi shot Eren the same look he always had, as a warning, to continue what he was doing.

 

Eren looked down for a moment as if thinking before looking back to Levi. “Sir,” he began. “We both have a long day tomorrow, do you think after I can go to sleep?” he asked knowing Levi had been planning a long night of shenanigans.

“Fine, Just hurry up and get me off, shitty brat.” Eren put his mouth back over the tip and went back to slowly sucking. His speed and roughness increased little by little until he was drooling all over Levi and the floor, witch he would have to clean first thing in the morning. Eren's warm, soft, mouth made it hard for Levi to old back as the familiar feeling of climax crept closer and the warmth pooled into the pit of his stomach.

 

Levi grabbed Eren's hair and pushed him down roughly as he came into the younger's mouth. Once done Levi pulled Eren off and practically ran to the bathroom to clean himself up. Upon returning Levi saw Eren dressing and preparing to leave like all he times before.

 

“Down.” Levi commanded and pointed to his own bed then barked out yet another command once the younger was on the peace of furniture. “stay.” Levi turned and got changed into a clean pair of pajamas and tossed Eren some clean underwear knowing his night clothing would not fit the tall boy. Levi climbed in bed once Eren was dressed and pulled him close before shutting off the bedside lamp. Eren's body heat was a reminder that he could relax for a moment as he fell asleep. Eren seemed to be happy as a clam to be out of the dungeon and in the arms of the man he worshiped.

 

“Good night Levi” Eren said softly into the ear of the elder male who was pressed against his chest. Eren soon found him self falling asleep and dreamed of marrying Levi once all the titans were slain.

 


End file.
